Obvious
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: A song-fic using the song Obvious by Hey Monday. About how Rukia and Ichigos feelings for each other are so obvious to everyone but themselves.


**Well. this is just a random little one-shot that I thought of. I absolutely love this song, its Obvious by Hey Monday. Its told in Rukias point of view for half of the story and then it switches to Ichigo's. And then it goes to third point of view. Also, sorry for any errors i don't have a beta so yea, I am trying my best to correct them tho.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach nor the song. =] wish I did tho. **

**Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like**

I wish he would make some move show me that he is interested in me as more than a friend. I wish he would make a move that would change both of our lives, I know I wouldn't regret it. He is my first thought when I wake in the morning and the last thing I think of as I am falling asleep in his room. I know we could be so much more than this, I know that everything could go down in a matter of seconds. I feel the sparks and I know with just one kiss everything will be burning. It seems so right that I don't want to fight these feelings. Why can't he see that he is all I need?

**Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip throw our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight  
Let's rough it up till they shut it down**

I want to be reckless with him, I want to give everyone here something to talk about, I want them to have a reason to ask if we are together. He lets every chance I give him slip through his fingers. What do you do when its so obvious you want him, but he is absolutely so clueless. Its crazy its wrong. I know we belong. Why can't he see that we could be everything right in this world. He is what makes me strong. He is what makes me fight. He is who inspired me when I feel like nothing else could possible go right. I know that he works so hard for me. So there must be a little emotion there. What if its the wrong kind. What if I am so madly in love with him and he loves me like his little sister. That would be so hard to bare.

**It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious, when you come close to me  
**

Its so obvious I want him, its quiet plain to see. No would ever have to know if he didn't want them to. He tells Inou that he likes someone else. She looks so heart broken. I felt my face fall, he likes someone else. I knew it couldn't be meant to be I was so much older than him, even if he looks older than me. We walk home not talking just looking ahead everything feel so right, why can't he see it? Its written everywhere he is meant for me and only me. He looks so content when he isn't fighting like he actually enjoys just being here with me.

**(Ichigo)**

**Let's make a scene like movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down, no one's watching  
Close your eyes,  
Play it back in rewind  
**

I watch the little girl beside me. She looks so sad, but she was just fine moments ago. I wish i could reach out and touch her let her know I am here. I know her to well tho, she would smack me. I wish I could hold her, and let her know everything would be alright, She is the only person I want the only one I have ever wanted. It hurts so bad to know that she may not feel the same way. It breaks my heart watching her fight I want to be able to protect her. The guys flirt with her, and there is nothing I can do about it. Shes not mine, she would hate me being possessive over her. It would start a fight which would end up in me getting hurt. I watch her all the time she always is so interested in her surrounding. When she catches me looking she just smiles and for a second, I get the feeling that maybe she wants me to be there. but then other times I am so confused she is so independent your not sure what she wants.

**So serial as the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling the credits are rolling  
Hold me now before we run out of time  
Let's rough it up till the end of the night**

She could choose to go back to the Soul Society any time she chooses I don't think i could stand loosing her. She means so much to me. Its like we are frozen in time waiting for one of us to decide what we want. If she really wanted to go I would let her. There is no way i could stop her I love her to much to not let her do what she really wants. Even if it kills me in the process.

**(3rd person)**

**It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious when you come close to me**

Everyone can tell they want each other. It's easy for everyone to see. He watches her and he is always there for her, even when she doesn't need him to be. They rely on each other so fully they know that the other is always there. they deny it tho, they can't notice the other wanting the other. they think they are the only one who feels that way but they are so alike even in there minds. Both of them are to afraid to reveal there most tender thoughts, If they only would it would be a miracle, They could have everything they ever wanted. If only one of them would speak up, its so obvious to the rest of the world, but they are in the dark together. If they would kiss once they would see that they are meant to be. For now and forever.

**It's o-o-o-obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see you and me  
**

**Well, I may make this an actual story and like put a bunch of song fics in it. That sounds fun! =] So what did you all think?? Was it good, bad, terrible? **

**Well, I am sorry for any errors no beta, but if I actually continue this I will find one! **

**Review please! **


End file.
